Monkey and Bear
by HippoTomatoJellyBean
Summary: "All that matters is that I'm here," "But for how long?" Kyman, WARNING Rated M for sex, profanity, and some violence, Characters are OOC


**This is AWESOME(I DO NOT OWN SOUTHPARK CHARACTERS *Matt&Trey* NOR DO I OWN JOANNA NEWSOM LYRICS FOR MONKEY AND BEAR)**

Monkey(KYLE) and Bear(ERIC)

"You're such an asshole Cartman," Kyle sat on his bed and barked.

"You're in no position to be calling me that," Eric signed and sat beside a very pissed off Kyle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyle stood up in a rage and scowled at his partner.

"It's just…never mind, I'm sorry," Eric slouched.

"No go ahead," Kyle crossed his arms and was now glaring scornfully at him.

"Well, you've been hanging out with Stan so much….." Eric hadn't gotten a chance to finish because Kyle had cut him off.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE ALWAYS GOING TO THE BAR AND DRINKING MY LIFE SAVINGS," Kyle screamed and turned to the door. Eric launched up and grabbed Kyle's arm.

"BEFORE WE GOT TOGETHER YOU KNEW WELL THAT I HAD A PROBLEM," Eric's face was hot with anger. Kyle turned around and looked at Eric; tears were forming in his eyes.

"Kyle I'm sorry," Eric pulled the small boy to his chest. Kyle's sobs were drowning into Eric's chest. He just kept crying until he felt tired.

"I'm tired, I really need to go to bed," Kyle pulled away and rubbed his eyes. He pulled up the covers and gracefully laid down on the bed. Eric came over and tucked him in.

"I love you Kyle," he bent over and kissed him slowly on the lips, and then the neck and then….

"Eric, not tonight," Kyle turned away. Eric just stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. He quietly made his way down the stairs and to the couch. Eric fluffed a pillow and covered himself with a blanket. This wasn't his first night on the couch…and this wasn't going to be his last.

_**But sti**__**ll. **__**They have got to pay the bills**__**. **__**Hadn't they?**__**That is what the monkey'd say**_

"ERIC, wake up I'm leaving," Kyle' words made Eric jump up on both feet.

"Please don't…" Eric begged.

"I'm just leaving for work I'll come back," he patted his partners shoulder and grabbed his keys.

"You do have to keep in mind that one of us has to work, you know your bar trips aren't cheap," Kyle scoffed and slammed the door shut on his way out.

Eric felt so bad that he promised himself that he would stop drinking. But just like all the other times he would just go and break his promise sooner or later.

_**Sing, dance, darling**__**, **__**C'mon, will you dance, my darling?**__**Oh darling, there's a place for us**__**. **__**Can we go, before I turn to dust?**__**Oh my darling, there's a place for us**_

Kyle drove to work in silence. No radio, no thoughts, just silence. When he arrived at work he parked his car quickly. Just like a zombie he stumbled to the entrance of the movie theatre. Once he reached the door he unlocked it and stumbled in. Kyle turned on all the lights and waited for the rest of the staff to come.

Until they did he sat down and opened his phone. He searched through his contacts and looked under ERIC. He couldn't help but smile at the picture of him. It was before all the ugly lies and fights. It was when they first feel in love.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kyle looked up from his notebook and noticed someone approaching. He was skipping gym class so he could write. Kyle looked up suddenly to see Cartman._

"_Jesus….What do you want," Kyle questioned._

"_I….I just wanted to sit down," Eric was blushing._

"_You don't need an invitation," Kyle blushed equally red and moved his backpack so Eric could sit down. _

"_So what have you been up to…?" Eric fiddled with his fingers._

"_Just writing," Kyle signed and turned to face Eric, "You?"_

"_Just trying to survive the rest of high school," he laughed nervously; after Kyle joined in he relaxed more._

"_Yeah, it's definitely changed." Kyle chocked back a cry, he missed the old days when Kenny, Stan, even Eric and him would hang out._

"_Even though we really never got along, I miss hanging with you," Eric softly whispered._

_Kyle was taken back. Never in his life would he think that Eric Cartman of all people would miss hanging out with him. _

"_Really?" Kyle's was still in shock._

"_Yeah really you stupid Jew," Eric kindly shoved him. Kyle blushed and pushed him back, he was smiling weakly but Eric's face was covered from ear to ear with the biggest smile. Their eyes met and Eric leaned into Kyle._

"_Cartman…I," Kyle edged away from Eric, but that didn't stop him he leaned in closer._

"_It's Eric," he smiled and pressed his lips against Kyle's. When he pulled back Kyle's face was covered in tears._

"_I….I…I got to go," Kyle stood up quickly and ran off._

"_KYLE WAIT!" Eric stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs. Kyle just kept running_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Kyle laughed at the thought of him running shit-less through South Park just because Eric had confessed his love for him. He had no idea why he ran away that day. His thoughts were broke as he heard the other employees enter.

Bebe fucking Stevens. She had been in love with him since third grade.

"HEYYYYYY KYLE!" she ran through the door and embraced him with a hug.

"Hi Bebe," he signed and rested his cheek upon his hand. Right behind Bebe was Token Black; he was the only black kid around.

But of course you knew that.

"Hey cracker ass," Token kindly punched Kyle's shoulder.

"How are things going with Eric nowadays…" Bebe smiled and rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's…its okay, he's really trying to stop his drinking," Kyle choked down his tears successfully,

"That's nice," Bebe smiled and started to warm up the popcorn maker. Token went out front and to rearrange the movie showings and times.

Kyle opened his phone and was just about to text Eric when he was interrupted by an incoming call. He looked over at Bebe.

"Go ahead, I won't tell," she winked and pulled out her phone to answer a text.

"Hello," Kyle knew by the caller I.D. it was Eric but he didn't want to sound desperate to talk to him, even though he was.

"Hey Kyle, when do you get off?" Eric blurted loudly, Kyle could tell he was smiling.

"I get off at 6:30, why?" he caught himself smiling and blushing.

"As soon as I pick you up we can go to dinner in Denver," Eric calmly spoke.

"Sounds great," Kyle was so happy.

"Okay I'll see you then," Kyle was just about to hang up when he heard Eric shouting.

"WAIT! I love you," he blurted out his good-bye and hung up his phone. Kyle must've looked like he couldn't be bothered with words. He phone vibrated and he looked back down at it.

YOU HAVE A NEW TEXT FROM BEBE 'WHOREBAG' STEVENS!

"Really Bebe," Kyle looked up to Bebe. She giggled and tried to hide behind the popcorn maker.

"Answer if fag!" she yelled and concealed herself completely. He laughed and opened the text, it read; 'what did Eric say.'

"You really couldn't ask me…" Kyle laughed and went to go look behind the popcorn maker.

"Ummm, I'm sorry I don't speak Hebrew so I can't talk to you," she crouched down in the corner.

"Okay if you want to play that game," Kyle replied Bebe's text with; 'he wants to go to dinner in Denver after work,'

It didn't even take two seconds for her to respond; 'how sweet! You're so cute together!'

Kyle opened the text and smiled.

"Hey are you guys just going to text all day or are you going to work," Token ran in and huffed, "Cracker ass."

"Sorry Token," they both sighed in unison.

The day seen to rush by as Kyle looked down at his phone and saw that is was already 6:00. He was getting jitters; they hadn't gone out together in a while.

Eric on the other hand was relaxed. He couldn't wait to go out with Kyle; he looked down at his watch.

6:15, I might as well go. He gathered his wallet and keys and locked the door behind him. Eric's car started slowly but warmed up enough to get on the road.

The whole drive Eric just thought and thought about how he was going to make things better. He always did, not only did he fix his problems he fixed Kyle's.

_FLASHBACK_

"_My…my parents kicked me out because…I…I'm gayyyyy," Kyle's broken sobs filled Eric's ears._

"_Don't worry Kyle, you can come live with me," Eric smiled._

"_Really?" _

"_Hell no," _

"_You're an asshole,"_

"_I'm just kidding,"_

"_Eric, you're worth it,"_

"_Worth what?"_

"_Getting kicked out,"_

"_I love you Jew,"_

"_I love you too fatass,"_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Eric shook his memory and pulled into the movie theatre parking lot and waited.

"KYLE GET YOUR JEWISH ASS IN THAT CAR," Bebe screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey white bitch, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'LL GET US FIRED," Token yelled back and laughed, "I'm just kidding I'm so rich I'm just working for the fun of it"

"You're such a douche bag Token," Bebe huffed and opened the door for Kyle.

"Can I be your douche bag?" Token laughed.

"See you guys on Monday," Kyle clocked out and ran to Eric's old beat up Chrysler LeBaron.

"Hey Kyle, how was work?" Eric leaned over and gently pressed his lips onto Kyle's.

"It was okay, so where are we going?" he smiled and pulled down the vanity mirror.

"We're going to the new German restaurant," Eric signed and focused on starting the car, "So try not to be a Jew," he laughed and looked at Kyle.

"That's not funny…" Kyle tried to keep back his laugh.

"Actually tonight it's Italian," he backed out of his parking space and ventured onto the highway exit. The ride over was silent, but not in the bad way. Eric was soaking up Kyle's presence and Kyle loved every moment of it. Finally they had made it safely to Denver and to the restaurant. Eric sprung out of the car and ran over to open the door for Kyle.

"After you my lady," he purred.

"Shut the fuck," Kyle laughed and jokingly shoved him. They giddily walked through the doors and waited for the table.

"Hello, welcome to Palazzo's Italian cuisine if you would follow me to your seats," the greeter was gathering menu's when he spoke but they could recognize his voice.

"Clyde," Eric and Kyle spoke in unison. Clyde looked up at them and smiled.

"Well if isn't my two favorite fags," he struck his hand heavily on Eric's back. He cringed and smiled back to Clyde. All through high school Clyde made Eric's life a living hell.

_FLASHBACK_

"_HEY Cartman, why aren't you trying out for football this year," his voice was stern but kind._

"_I'm just not into sports anymore," Eric spoke as he closed his gym locker and proceeded to the door._

"_That's fine, it's too bad about what happened to Kyle though…have you heard," he sneered and looked at Eric malevolent. He turned back around._

"_What happened," he strutted back slowly, he straightened out his back to try to make himself look evne taller than he was._

"_I heard that he was gang banged by some of those North Park kids and that's why he wasn't at school this week," he added, "The best revenge for you without getting in trouble is to sign up for football so we can fucking cream North Park and you can beat the shit out of them."_

"_THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT CLYDE," he roared in Clyde's ear, "I talked to Kyle and he has a cold,"_

"_Oh so you and him are getting pretty close eh?" Clyde stalked closely to Eric._

"_Yeah, so," Eric cringed._

"_Are you guys butt buddies or something?" he stood on his tip toes and shoved his face towards Eric's._

"_No," Eric quivered._

"_Are you sure because if you are…well I might just have to tell the whole fucking school," he smiled and tucked some his shaggy hair behind his ear._

"…_Yeah…I'm sure," Eric peeled away._

"_Your such a bad liar Cartman, listen if you don't join the fucking team then I'm going to say you didn't because your gay and even though you would love to tackle guys all day you're to faithful to your butt buddy Kyle," he smiled and him leaned closer, "You wouldn't want that would you?"_

"_Fine," Eric looked away._

"_See ya big man," Clyde waved and walked out of the locker room. Eric kicked his locker so hard that it dented._

"_FUCKING CLYDE DONAVAN…FUCK YOU!" he screamed and tucked himself into a ball on the ground. The reason he didn't want to play was because the assistant coach raped his mom and she didn't wasn't to take it to court because she was scared. How would you feel if you were playing on "the man who raped your mom" 's team?_

_Fucking Clyde Donavan…_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Eric and Kyle said their good-byes to Clyde as they paid the bill and headed to the car. Dinner had gone great, it would've gone perfectly if Clyde didn't come and sit with them the whole fucking time. Once they were in the car Eric felt free to speak.

"That guys a fucking douche," Eric started the car and pulled out onto the street. He was looking around and examining the city at dark.

"Are you ready to come sleep in the bedroom tonight" Kyle smiled and rested his hand on Eric's thigh.

"Yes," Eric waited until the nearest stop light and leaned over to kiss Kyle gently on the lips. Kyle kissed back and sent his tongue down Eric's throat. The car behind them sounded their horn loudly as the light changed to green. Eric slammed on the gas and tried to hurry home why Kyle was still in a good mood. The road was clear and the ride home was quick.

Once the car had been parked and the engine had been turned off Kyle rushed to unlock the door. Eric was slowly dawdling.

"ERIC HURRY UP," Kyle whined and pushed the door open. Eric jogged through the door and took off his coat. Kyle had already and was at the bottom of the stairs for Eric. AS soon as he had locked the door and hung up with jacket he ran up the stairs after Kyle.

Kyle was running and giggling. They hadn't had so much fun since they were younger. Eric left the door open and proceeded to the bed. Kyle gently started to kiss him but Eric answer back with rough kisses.

"Eric, I love you so much," Kyle moaned as Eric kissed and nipped at his exposed neck. He had gently laid Kyle down and they were both on the bed. Eric stopped kissing him for a moment so he could look into his eyes.

"I'm ready," Kyle whispered and started to kiss Eric's upper lip. He started to undo his own pants along with Eric's. The first time they had sex Kyle felt awkward with his exposed body, he knew Eric did too. But they had loved each other so much that to them, physical appearances didn't matter.

Kyle turned slowly on his back and clenched the sheets. He and Eric had done this so many times that there was no real need to prepare himself for this, but he had gotten so use to his regular routine.

Eric had been in him for a few seconds before Kyle felt it. He clenched his teeth and relaxed. He swiftly moved back and forth, he increased his pace with every swift movement.

"Kyle I'm going to cum," Eric spat as he convulsed a little and unloaded. Kyle turned on his back, he was dripping with sweat.

"I need to shower," Kyle got out of bed and planted a kiss on Eric's forehead. He too was out of breath and dripping with sweat.

Kyle turned the cold water on and undressed fully. He submerged his body into the cold shower. He loved Eric and Eric loved him…..or so he thought

**3 Months Later…..**

Kyle sat on the couch covered with a thin blanket. Eric was still out, he had promised not to drink or go to the bar a lot. But like all the other times before he had broke his promise. Kyle just couldn't let him go. He tried to shake it off so he could get ready to go work the graveyard shift.

He got ready and left. The road was quiet, it was quiet with nervousness. Kyle gripped the steering wheel and started to cry.

"RING!" Kyle's phone rang.

_**Deep in the night, shone a weak and miserly light**_

"Hello," Kyle choked on tears.

"Hey it's Stan, I need to talk to you," Stan's voice was shaking.

"I have work," Kyle focused on the road.

"Token said he cover you, it's really important," Stan's voice steadied.

_**Where the monkey shouldered his lamp**_

"Okay I'm pulling into your driveway," Kyle hung up pulled into his driveway and proceeded to the front door. Just as he went to knock Stan pulled the door open.

"You're going to want to sit down…" Stan led Kyle to his living room and steadied him on his couch.

"What's this all about Stan?" Kyle whipped away his old tears.

"It's about Eric," once Stan had spoke those words Kyle knew what was coming. He braced himself for the worst.

_**Someone had told him, the bear had been wandering, a fair piece away from where they were camped**_

"Do you know where he's been lately," Stan rested a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I….I think," Kyle started to break down, "I think he's been going to the bar,"

"Not only the bar…." Stan held Kyle close to him.

_**Someone had told him, the bear'd been sneaking away, to the seaside caverns, to bathe**_

"Kenny said he saw him at the male strip club he's working at several times," Stan squeezed the breathe out of Kyle, "He's cheating on you, he has been for 3 months,"

"Wha…" Stan hushed Kyle before he could go on longer.

"Shhhh, you can stay here tonight," Stan whispered in Kyle's ear. Kyle looked up at him.

"I have to go, I have to talk to him," Kyle tried to pry himself from Stan.

"He doesn't deserve you," Stan pulled Kyle back down to him.

"I love him," Kyle shook softly and held his stomach. "I love him,"

"He doesn't love you back you know," Stan's eyes turned grim.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT," Kyle was now shaking violently, tears drenched his face.

"Kyle, don't think I haven't noticed your bruises," Stan looked at Kyle's arms. Kyle could feel his skin being invaded.

"I fell down some stairs," Kyle started to the door. Stan shot right up.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU," Stan yelled out of his doorway as Kyle ran to his car.

"Fuck you Stan," Kyle muttered under his breath. He started his car and pulled out of his driveway. He continued on his normal route home.

_**And the thought troubled the monkey, for he was afraid of spelunking down in those caves**_

_**Also afraid what the village people would say, if they saw the bear in that state;**_

As soon as he had pulled into his driveway, parked and turned off his engine he noticed that Eric was home. It looked like all the lights in the house were on.

"ERIC!" Kyle pushed the front door and ran in.

_**Lolling and splashing obscenely, well, it seemed irrational, really; washing that face**_

"ERIC WERE ARE YOU," Kyle was blinded by tears as he tripped up the stairs.

"I'm not mad, just please tell me where you are," Kyle yelled and pushed open his bedroom door.

"Kyle," Eric was spread out on their bed. His shirt was unbuttoned and a drink was in his hand.

"Eric baby," Kyle ran to him and hugged him.

"Kyle is that you," Eric looked up and yawned.

"Why are you cheating on me," Kyle realized why he had left Stan's in the first place.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it," he stood up.

"NO!" Kyle pushed him back on the bed.

"You asshole," Eric shoved Kyle into the wall; the both heard the wall crack. He punched Kyle in the jaw.

"Don't get in my personal life," Eric's breath was heavily scented with alcohol.

_**washing that matted and flea-bit pelt, in some sea-spit-shine, old kelp dripping with brine**_

"Eric please stop," Kyle bit down on his lip. Eric ignored his pleas.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BROVFLOSKI!" he pushed him to the ground and started to kick him.

_**But monkey just laughed, and he muttered; when she comes **__**back**__**, Ursala will be bursting with pride, till I jump up! Saying: you've been rolling in muck! Saying: you smell of garbage and grime!**_

Eric threw his bottle at Kyle's head. They both heard it break,

_**But far out, far out, by now, by now, far out, by now, Bear ploughed 'Cause she would not drown:**_

_**First the outside-legs of the bear. Up and fell down, in the water, like knobby garters**_

_**Then the outside-arms of the bear Fell off, as easy as if sloughed from boiled tomatoes**_

_**Low'red in a genteel curtsy**_

"Eric, why…" Kyle held his head and rocked back and forth. Eric didn't answer back; he just threw some clothes in a pillow sheet and walked out of the room. Kyle could hear his footsteps as he crept down the stairs.

_**Bear shed the mantle of her diluvian shoulders;**_

_**And, with a sigh,  
She allowed the burden of belly to drop like an apron full of boulders**_

_**If you could hold up her threadbare  
Coat to the light where it's worn translucent in places**_

"ERIC!" Kyle jump up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He got to the bottom and looked around. He heard the front door open.

"ERIC! WAIT," he screamed and ran to the front door.

_**You'd see spots where  
Almost every night of the year Bear had been mending suspending that baseness**_

Kyle ran to Eric and hung onto his arm. Eric tired to shake him off. Once he did he climbed into his car. Kyle ran up and started to bang on the windows.

"Eric please," tears fell from his face. Eric waited for his car to start then he stepped back out.

"Kyle, please don't come look for me," he placed his lips softly on Kyle and wrapped his arms around his waist. He got back into his car and slowly backed out of the driveway.

_**Now her coat drags through the water  
Bagging, with a life's-worth of hunger, limitless minnows;**_

_**In the magnetic embrace  
Balletic and glacial of Bear's insatiable shadow;**_

Kyle wait until his car was out of sight to go back into the house. Once the car was just a blur he crept threw the already open door. He closed and locked the door behind. The house was lonely and cold without Eric. Kyle kept walking until he let his body hit the couch. He crumpled up in a ball and held his legs.

_**Left there!  
Left there!  
When Bear left Bear  
Left there!  
Left there!  
When Bear stepped clear of Bear**_

"Eric," Kyle softly sobbed.

**2 Years later**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK," Kyle ran from his seat in the kitchen to his front door.

"Hello," he swung open his door to see unfamiliar face.

"Kyle Brovfloski?" the man in uniform asked him.

"Yes," Kyle wondered what was happening.

"It says here that the last residence or Eric Cartman's was this house," the man looked off his paper and spoke.

"Yes," it had been 2 years since Eric had left, but Kyle had told him that no matter what he was always going to be there for him.

"I'm sorry to say but Eric in severely injured," the man handed Kyle some papers.

"What happened," Kyle tore them away from the man's grasp.

"A car accident, he was the only one to survive," Kyle grabbed his coat and keys.

"I have to go to him," he shoved the man out of his way and locked his door.

"He's at Hells Pass," the man shouted as Kyle got into his car and drove off. He slammed the gas and raced to the hospital. Once he had made it he ran from his car to the front desk.

"ERIC CARTMAN," he was out of breathe but he still screamed the name to the lady at the front desk.

"Relation?" she popped her gum.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Kyle screamed again.

"Room 304," she looked at him wide eyed. Kyle dashed off to the room. Once he had found it he stormed in.

"Eric," he looked over at the bed, and there he was as helpless as ever.

"Kyle I'm sorry," Eric opened his eyes in a squint.

"It's okay," Kyle ran over to him and embraced him.

"Do you love me?" Eric looked over at the wall.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kyle grabbed Eric's hand.

"Just answer, do you love me?" Eric looked away from the wall and into Kyle's eyes.

"Yes, I do and I always will," Kyle eyes started to form tears.

"I love you too," Eric pulled Kyle toward him.

"Please don't leave me again," Kyle buried his face into Eric's chest.

"I won't, I promise this time," Eric let his body go limp as Kyle's weight came upon him. But like all the other promised Eric made, would this one be broken too? Kyle knew this and so did Eric, but just for his sake they kept quiet until he was healed.

**4 Months Later…**

"A toast for the happy couple," Kyle raised his glass and gestured to Bebe and Token. It was there happy day.

"Thank you Kyle," Bebe giggled and ran to hug Kyle. Kyle sat back down and looked over at Eric. He winked at him and nodded to the bathrooms. Once Kyle had realized what he was inferring his skin turned a dark red.

"No, not here," Kyle covered his grin with a frown. He was trying not to smile.

"Okay, will you at least come with me," Eric stood up.

"Yeah I do need to wash my hands," Kyle stood up and walked to the bathrooms with Eric. When they had reached the bathroom Eric kicked in all the doors to see if anyone else was there. Once Eric had made sure they were alone he trapped Kyle into the corner.

"Eric no," Kyle playfully pushed him away.

"But I love you so much," he pressed his lips down rough fully on Kyle's

"I love you too," Kyle returned the kisses.

"A year ago I never thought I would be here," Eric slid his kisses down Kyle's neck. Eric leaving was hard on Kyle, every time someone brought it up he drowned them out.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kyle stopped Eric.

"All that matters is that I'm here," Eric kissed Kyle on the lips again and turned to the door. Once he was gone Kyle turned to the sink.

"But for how long….." he spoke out loud to himself.

_**Sooner or later you'll bury your teeth**_

* * *

_**FIN BITCHES! Review please**_


End file.
